The Zeroth Seed: The Spreading Seeds
by NyxStardust
Summary: A prelude to a series of stories, each revolving around a single or multiple OCs from the world of Overlord ending up on Remnant.


**A/N: I do not own RWBY or Overlord** **(** **オーバーロード** _ **Ōbārōdo**_ **). They are owned by their respective owners: Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (RIP) and Kugane Maruyama. I only own my OCs.**

 **This is a kind of 'prelude' to the stories I intend to write. This is the first time I ever tried storywriting, and I'm not sure if I'll ever get to write any of them to completion, but I'll try my best. If I do write these stories, I'll complete one before I start another; furthermore, they will not be in the order shown in this 'prelude'.**

 **Thank you!**

Did you know? When a universe is on the verge of destruction, it naturally seeks to preserve itself in some way - to leave a trace of itself, a legacy. This 'legacy' can range from powerful artifacts to sentient beings. This curious phenomenon applies to not just naturally existing worlds, but also for those created by sentient minds: literature, arts, mythology...list goes on.

Much of the older created worlds do not disappear. Literary worlds survive as long as there is at least one book left; myths as long as someone remembers them. For newer universes created as a part of computer games, the situation is very different. A vast world, full of life, culture, and history, can be stored in the servers, and be destroyed in an instant when the servers are shut down. These universes are also forgotten with the release of newer games, completely wiping any leftover evidence of their existence. Each of these universes try to leave a legacy. Unfortunately, the legacies rarely survive: most end up in the interdimensional rift and are ripped apart by the void, and the few that do land in different worlds fail to adapt or rot away from the passage of time.

Now, we will focus on a particular game - a game built loosely on the mythos of the World Tree. This world ended when the servers were shut down after twelve years, and in response, it left its legacy by sending any players who were online to a different world. One such player was a skeleton necromancer: an Overlord who, although impulsive at times and stupid at others, ultimately sought to protect his children and his kingdom. With the aid of his power, he is conquering his universe even as we speak.

But, that was only one legacy, a single seed from the World Tree. There were many other seeds that were spread across the dimensions. Some landed in a single universe known as Remnant: a world of four kingdoms, inhabited by humans and animalistic humanoids known as Faunus. A world that is under a constant threat known as the Grimm, and is yet still plagued by internal conflicts.

One seed is a warrior of light: one with the courage of a lion and the heart of gold. With his loyal armada in the sky, he will protect his new home from not only the looming darkness, but also the disease inside.

The second seed is an knight of the watery depths. His rule of the ocean will be absolute, and even the growing darkness shall cower in fear the rising seas.

The third seed is a prowler of the shadows; an assassin, a spy. He is a merciless hunter who traps his enemies in his webs as they draw their last breath. He is also a kind parent, always watching out for his brood. Those who threaten his family shall fear his poisoned blades.

The fourth seed is a priest of artificial flesh and blood. Although relatively lacking in the combat department compared to his peers, the residents of this world will realize that even this 'lacking' power is more than enough to change the tides of the unavoidable battles.

The fifth seed is a mythical beast of the Far East, famous for its raven wings and canine ears. A peerless mage that can harness all natural elements, he knows that he is powerful, and what better way is there to relish in the power than acting as a deity?

The sixth seed is a demon from the same mythos as the fifth, known for its brute strength and love for drinks. A natural born leader, a fearless warrior, and a queen to her own host of demons, she will raise a new kingdom to protect her loved ones.

The seventh seed is a beautiful white fox who seduces the old Snow. Her existence will change the very history of this new world - one filled with peace and harmony rather than discord and conflict.

The eighth seed is a demonic dragon, who revels in his newfound power. He will replace the existing darkness and will seek to fulfill his desires rather than conquer the world.

The ninth seed is an avatar of nature, who simply continues his existence in this new world. However, he does not know how 'simply existing' can do so much to a world like this one.

There are even more seeds that have landed in this world, each at different points in the timespace, leading to the birth of parallel worlds with similar yet different outcomes. How will each story unfold? We'll find out soon enough.


End file.
